During an operation of a transmitter circuit, transmission power and data rates may vary. Data and acknowledgment of such data may be transmitted between a transmitter circuit and further components of a radio communications system.
Transmitter circuits constantly have to be improved, for example with regard to their performance and transmission quality. In particular, it is desirable to improve the stability of a data transmission between transmitter circuits and further components of a radio communications system. For these and further reasons there is a need for the present invention.